legalfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Main Page
WTF? I disappear for awhile and I come back to find that Legal Wikia has been turned into a portal for Quebecois law students? Who are you & we can talk this thru. Legal is not going to be a portal for Quebecois law students. If you are the person who wrote the list of things which 'should ideally' be included in a law wiki, then there is no problem. Those topics will resurface. If you are interested still in building this site, then by all means participate. The folks at Wikia presumably 'gave me the keys' to Legal wikia because you had disappeared for a year, and nothing was happening to the site. The Italian portal was removed yesterday only: I agree that that is not a very elegant solution. Please bear with me that I am not the best wikia user yet. However, I truly believe that the Legal wikia has potential to become a very interesting site for law. All the topics which were laid out before will be part of that, just not arranged in that way. Please sign yourself next time. Thanks, SB BTW, organizing 'UNIVERSAL'/GLOBAL LEGAL INFORMATION takes some serious thought as to organization. You can't just start with default categories, such as 'admin law', 'torts', as you did, unless you declare what legal system you are starting from, which you didn't. How did you plan to organize it? Your input is welcome. What I think would be interesting would be a template for choosing: (i) jurisdiction (country/nation/legal system); (ii) type of legal tradition (public, common law, civil law); and (iii) the language we are dealing in. Also, templates for the various types of sources of law (I will get back to you with more detail on this soon). I'll include a copy+paste of what was here before, to remind you of where it was at when I started on this (all the links were red, because nothing had been added, fyi). --SylvstaB. 22:54, 25 February 2007 (UTC) PS: except the US Supreme Court pages, which will get redirects to the appropriate section once this is set up. --SylvstaB. 16:35, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Main Page + + From Legal + Other languages / Altre lingue: Italiano + + Welcome to the Legal Wikia. + + Legal Wikia will be a comprehensive guide to all aspects of the law. The wiki will contain portals for legal information in different countries. + + The resource is not intended to be used as a substitute for actual legal advice. + edit + Areas of law, a sampling + + This list is not comprehensive. + + * Administrative law refers to the body of law which regulates bureaucratic managerial procedures and is administered by the executive branch of a government; rather than the judicial or legislative branches (if they are different in that particular jurisdiction). This body of law regulates international trade, manufacturing, pollution, taxation, and the like. This is sometimes seen as a subcategory of civil law and sometimes called public law as it deals with regulation and public institutions. + + * Canon law comprises the laws of the Anglican, Eastern Orthodox, Roman Catholic churches. + + * Case law (precedental law) regulates, via precedents, how laws are to be understood. Case law, also called common law or judge-made law, is derived from the body of rulings made by a country's courts. In the United States, the primary source of case law relating to federal and constitutional questions is the Supreme Court of the United States. The states, each with its own final State Supreme Court, generate case law that is only binding precedent in that state. In countries that were once part of the British Empire the Judicial Committee of the Privy Council and the House of Lords are primary sources of case law, though not necessarily binding precedent, as each country has its own court of last resort. + + * Civil law, not to be confused with the civil legal system, has several meanings: + o Secular law is the legal system of a non-theocratic government, such as that which developed in England, especially during the reign of Henry II + o Private law regulates relationships between persons and organizations including contracts and responsible behavior such as through liability through negligence. This body of law enforces statutes or the common law by allowing a party, whose rights have been violated, to collect damages from a defendant. Where monetary damages are deemed insufficient, civil court may offer other remedies in equity; such as forbidding someone to do an act (eg; an injunction) or formally changing someone's legal status (eg; divorce). This body of law includes the law of torts in common law systems, or in civilian systems, the Law of Obligations. + + * Commercial law, often considered to be part of civil law, covers business and commerce relations including sales and business entities. + + * Common law is derived from Anglo-Saxon customary law, also referred to as judge-made law, as it developed over the course of many centuries in the English courts. Judges' decisions are heavily influenced, and sometimes actually bound, by precedents set by the judges in previous decisions on related matters. + + * Criminal law (penal law) is the body of laws which regulate governmental sanctions (such as imprisonment and/or fines) as retaliation for crimes against the social order. + + * Family law is a body of law which regulates marriage and matrimonial causes, including divorce. It is normally considered to be a part of Civil law. + + * Intellectual property law is a body of law encompassing products of human intellect which are of a proprietary nature. It is normally considered to be a part of Commercial law, but shares many common elements with Property law. + + * International law governs the relations between states, or between citizens of different states, or international organizations. Its two primary sources are customary law and treaties. + + * Natural law is the law which is immanent in Nature. + + * Procedural law are rules and regulations found in a legal system that regulate access to legal institutions such as the courts, including the filing of private lawsuits and regulating the treatment of defendants and convicts by the public criminal justice system. Within this field are laws regulating arrests and evidence, injunctions and pleadings. Procedural law defines the procedure by which law is to be enforced. See criminal procedure and civil procedure. + + * Space law regulates events occurring outside Earth's atmosphere. This field is in its infancy. + + * Justifications of Democracy + + + Legal Terms + edit + Resources + + * Car Lemon Law and Lawyers-Information about 50 states + * Statutes at Large + * Serial Set + * A-Law Directory Categorized Law Directory with short Descriptions of law sections. + Wikipedia Transfers? Hi All - I have been maintaining a personal wiki for my law school studies. I would like to join forced with whoever is out there and possibly build something for other students to use to. I would like to start copying over some of my stuff. But, first what are we going to do about the pages that already exist in Wikipedia? Some of them are quite good and extensive. For example, I created the gravamen page as a copy from Wikipedia. I think it would be nice to get all of the wikipedia law pages in here and then continue building, but then again why not just build them up in Wikipedia instead? So, I would think that only non-encyclopedic stuff should be in here, but what does that include? Personal notes, outlines, essays....im lost now. --Robotchampion 03:29, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Estate Administration Q: Where does Estate Administration fall? Civil? I have read in several places on the internet about the process of Estate Administration. But, no details about how an Inventory is done and when. Q: How often do heirs contest the effectiveness of the administration? or the administrator? Q: If assets are not uncovered that exist, who is responsible? the executor, lawyer, court? How is that rectified? In a digital world, it strikes me that many important documents are never printed or monthly statements generated. I read recently a majority of the banks only provide online statements or emailed statements. Could this explain why the state treasuries are bursting with unclaimed assets. Whancock 15:31, 25 June 2008 (UTC)